marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bushmaster
Jamaican Nigga The Guy on TV Bogeyman The Man on Top of the Hill John-John |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |affiliation = Yardies (formerly) Stylers Harlem's Paradise (formerly) |tv series =''Luke Cage'' (11 episodes) |actor = Mustafa Shakir Mekhi Hewling (young) |status = Alive}} John McIver, also known as Bushmaster, is the charismatic enhanced individual who had previously witnessed his family being murdered by Mama Mabel as he vowed revenge on the Stokes family. With a mission of vengeance, Bushmaster soon arrived in Harlem to kill Black Mariah, the last member of the Stokes family, only to be challenged by Luke Cage who stood in the way of Bushmaster's revenge mission. Bushmaster's continued attempts to kill Mariah had resulted in him becoming mortally wounded, as he sought Tilda Johnson's aid for his recovery. However, Mariah then took the opportunity to massacre the remaining members of Bushmaster's family, forcing him to make an uneasy alliance with Cage to stop Mariah's rampage before more innocent people got killed. Eventually however, Bushmaster was forced to return to Jamaica to recover from his near fatal wounds, having failed to kill Mariah himself. Biography Early Life Meeting the Stokes Born to Gwen Mclyver and Quincy Mclver, John Mclver lived a life as the son of one of the co-owners of Harlem's Paradise. At one point in his life, doctors came with free vaccination for the children of his community. Mclver was the only survivor of the children who took the vaccination. He was regarded as special by his friends and families since then. John Mclver's life faced upheaval when his father was murdered by Buggy Stokes. He and his mother moved to Kingston in order to get away from the Stokes family. For a time, John lived with his mother and his maternal relatives in Kingston, working in the family's holiday resort. In one particular day, his mother met with the Stokes in order to negotiate for his father's share of assets of Harlem's Paradise. John witnessed the hostile negotiation between his mother and Mama Mabel. While watching the meeting, John was ordered by the young Mariah Stokes to find her something to drink, threatening to reveal his presence if he didn't do so. One night, while sleeping in his home, John and Gwen was attacked by Mabel and her gang. They threw molotov cocktail made with Bushmaster Rums into the house. With the explosive quickly setting their house ablaze, the Mclver attempted to make their escape. Despite John's plead for his mother to escape first, Gwen made her son get out of the house. She didn't escape in time as John watched his home burn and crumble before him. Mabel arrived, taunting and throwing the legal papers into the fire. She mockingly apologized to John before leaving. Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Assassination Attempt Two years later, Mclver remained under the care of his uncle, Anansi and his aunt [Ingrid Mackintosh. One day, while assisting his family by selling vegetables, he was approached by Pistol Pete. Unaware of the danger and not recognizing him, Mclver was caught unaware as his assassin shot him in the stomach in retaliation for what his father did to Buggy Stokes. Determined not to let his nephew die, Anansi carried Mclver to the mountains to seek the aid of a healer who might be able to heal him. Once brought inside, the healer began using Nightshade in an attempt to heal the dying Mclver. As he inhaled the smokes of the burning roots, Mclver began rapidly healing from his gunshot wounds. Miraculously, Mclver was saved from death and his hidden powers revealed. The assassination attempt and his mother's murder from two years prior has left Mclver with a burning desire for vengeance against the Stokes. Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Life with the Yardies To be added War for Harlem Taking Complete Control Mclver, now calling himself Bushmaster, began his quest for revenge against the Stokes family and reclaim Harlem's Paradise which he believed to be his birthright. He and his best friend, Sheldon decided to make their first preparation to be establishing themselves in Brooklyn. Bushmaster aimed to do that by usurping control from Nigel Garrison, the boss of his old gang the Stylers. ]] Bushmaster and Sheldon waited for Garrison at his hideout. While Sheldon left the scene, Bushmaster confronted Garrison about his dealings with Black Mariah. He declared that he will take control of the Stylers and reclaim Harlem. Garrison challenged his claim that even if he defeated Dillard, he still needed to content with the local enhanced vigilante, Luke Cage. Deciding that Garrison was unnegotiable, Bushmaster violently killed him and took control of the Stylers after demonstrating his own enhanced powers to the men. Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother 1 With the Stylers under his control, Bushmaster prepared for the next phase of his plans. Mclver headed to Gwen's, a restaurant named after Mclver's mother, to visit his uncle, Anansi. He asked his uncle for information on where to get more Nightshade. Despite his uncle's warnings, he refused to heed them. Learning about where to get the roots, Mclver also learned about Cage's popularity in Harlem. He decided if he wanted to claim Harlem, he needed to take out both Cage and Dillard. ]] Following the address provided by his uncle, Mclver headed to Mother's Touch and met Tilda Dillard. Unaware of her connection to Mariah, Mclver brought nightshades from her and generously gave her extra cash for the purchase. With the nightshades, Mclver returned home to inhale it, restoring his power and recover himself from the injuries he sustained from the previous fight. Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out The next day, Mclver and Sheldon planed on how to buy Dillard's guns. They also learned that Arturo Rey III was murdered and Cockroach Hamilton was beaten by Cage. They decided to use this development to their advantage since Dillard had no other option but to approach them for Garrison's money. Not long after, Mclver and the Stylers were approached by Dillard's second, Shades. He made it known to Shades that he was the leader of the Stylers now. He made his point clear when he handed him a bag of money and Garrison's decapitated head. Mclver negotiated a deal with Shades for the hammer gun, outwardly appearing that he was satisfied with the deal while he planned for his upcoming retaliation against Dillard. Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Meeting Luke Cage ]] Soon after, the Styler's hideout was visited by Cage who have been looking for Nigel Garrison. Bushmaster confronted Cage. They talked with Cage asking Bushmaster not to harm Harlem and Bushmaster offering an alliance in return. Unable to work together. he ordered the Stylers to attack Cage. As his men fought against the enhanced individual, Bushmaster made sure to observe his fighting style and Sheldon was recording the fight. Cage left when he believed that he had intimidated the Stylers enough. Once Cage left the hideout, Bushmaster began making preparation for his fight against Cage. Inside his hideout, he inhaled another batch of nightshades as he trained while observing Sheldon's recording of Cage during the fight. Once he was sufficiently prepared, he left to confront his opponent in Harlem. Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Confronting his Enemies ]] Mclver managed to locate Luke Cage as he walked down the streets of Harlem. Distracted by his personal life, Bushmaster's opponent was completely unaware of Mclver approaching him as Bushmaster caught him by surprise and attacked him. He challenged the vigilante's claim about who was the rightful protector of Harlem. Bushmaster fought against Cage. Using his superior fighting style to his advantage, his own enhanced strength and Cage's lack of knowledge and preparation, Bushmaster handily defeated Cage in front of the people of Harlem. He knocked his opponent unconscious. When Dave Griffith asked who he was, Bushmaster introduced himself before leaving the scene with his task to undermine Cage's reputation achieved. ]] Not long after, Bushmaster went to meet with Mariah Dillard inside of the Harlem's Paradise. As he held his meeting with Dillard, he inquired about who built the club. Mclver also asked if she knew about her grandfather's partner, Bushmaster's father Quincy Mclver. The meeting became tenser as Dillard denied all knowledge about Quincy, which infuriated Bushmaster. After briefly taunting Dillard about her family name, he concluded his business with her and left the club while subtly warning her to enjoy her power while she has it. With his tasks completed for the day, Mclver returned back to Gwen's to meet his family and friends unaware that he had been followed by Shades, who watched McIver closely as he interacted with all of his most dear loved ones. Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical Mclver's revenge With Dillard's guns and her underestimating him, Bushmaster put his revenge plans in motions. He and the Stylers killed Cockroach Hamilton, Mark Higgins and Andre Jackson/Ray Ray. Decapitating the heads of his victims, he placed them at the entrance to Dillard's Family First project which the aim to ruin all of her plans to become clean. He also planned for the kidnapping of Piranha Jones and gain access to all of Dillard's wealth. Unfortunately, that plan was foiled by Cage who have been invited to Jones' party during the attempt to kidnap him.Luke Cage: 2.05: All Souled Out Once he was informed of Jones' escape, Bushmaster ordered his gang to begin a manhunt against Jones. While helping his family close the restaurant, Mclver confronted his uncle about his disrespect and his disapproval of his actions. Anansi defended speaking his mind. He told his nephew that his actions were making their people look bad. He urged Mclver to finish off Dillard rather than prolonging her suffering. Anansi urged his nephew to end his quest for revenge but Bushmaster refused and still intended to make Dillard suffer for what her family did to them. Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement John vs. Luke, Round 2 The next day, Mclver received a call from Cage. His opponent challenged him to a fight. If Cage won, Mclver and his gang must leave Harlem whereas if Mclver won, he will receive Jones. Agreeing to the challenge, Mclver told Cage that he will be meeting him at High Bridge at noon. Heading to the agreed location, Bushmaster confronted Cage who waited for him. Once again, they talked about their difference and Cage made it known that he knew about Mclver's identity. Bushmaster made another offer of alliance which Cage refused again. Knowing that they won't be able to come to terms, they engaged one another in another battle on High Bridge. At first, Bushmaster held the advantage during the fight. Using his fighting style and his agility, he continued with landing hits against his opponent. However, Cage was prepared and his bulletproof skin protected him from suffering major damage. Having gotten used to his fighting style, Cage began landing hits of his own which injured Bushmaster. As the fight kept dragging on, Bushmaster, exhausted and injured, realized that he had to resort to trickery in order to defeat his opponent. During an opening, Bushmaster pulled poisoned powder from his pocket and blew it at Cage instantly paralyzing him. Having grown to admire his opponent's tenacity, Bushmaster declared his respect for Cage and sincerely wished that they could have been friends before pushing him off the bridge. Victorious, Mclver went to claim Jones. Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement Claiming Harlem's Paradise ]] Mclver and the Styler managed to capture Jones. Bringing him to a warehouse, they intimidated him to hand over Dillard's asset. Once Mclver has claimed the wealth, he killed Jones and decapitated him, leaving his head in a fish tank. Now a millionaire after gaining ownership of Dillard's wealth, Mclver held another conversation with Anansi while buying another suit. His uncle asked what he wanted to do now that he has gained the wealth. Mclver replied that his revenge wasn't finished until he has claimed Dillard's soul. When Mclver asked why his uncle didn't felt vengeful, his uncle answered that vengeance wouldn't bring Mclver's mother back. Bushmaster and his gang headed out to find Dillard and her daughter attempting to gather their remaining money and escape. Holding both mother and daughter captured, Bushmaster told the history of their family. His father, Quincy Mclver and Buggy Stokes built Harlem's Paradise together until the elder Stokes betrayed his family. He further explained the motivation for his revenge. Bushmaster revealed that his mother was killed by Mama Mabel. Wanting to put the Dillards through the same suffering as he did in his youth, Bushmaster untired Tilda from her bonds and set Mariah's apartment aflame. He gave Tilda the option of either fleeing or save her mother before leaving the apartment to claim Harlem's Paradise. Believing his vengeance to be completed, Bushmaster and the Stylers took over the club and the control of Harlem. Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On Attack on Rand Enterprises To be added Escape and Recuperation To be added Mariah's Clapback A Temporary Truce To be added John vs. Luke, Final Round To be added Returning to Jamaica To be added Personality After witnessing the death of his mother and barely surviving an attempt on his own life, John McIver became heavily fixated on revenge against the Stokes family. His vendetta against the Stokes, Mariah in particular, was so strong he frequently insisted on referring to her by her maiden name whenever mentioned. Despite his obsession with revenge and brutal methods, he had a great deal of respect for his close friends and remaining family, namely his aunt Ingrid and uncle Anansi. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nightshade Enhancement': After going though an Obeah ritual, performed on him by a Jamaican bushwoman, Bushmaster gained superhuman abilities due to inhaling a lucid compound called Nightshade. Despite being granted with physically enhanced abilities, Nightshade's healing properties are not ever lasting, meaning Bushmaster must take Nightshade if he suffered severed injuries. **'Superhuman Strength': Bushmaster possesses physical strength sufficient to knock down and injure Luke Cage, and even cause internal damage to his body. Bushmaster is able to break down a steel door with multiple blows that damaged it severely from the back. **'Superhuman Durability': After his first Nightshade enhancement, his skin was hardened, making his is far more resilient than a normal human. While not as durable as Cage, he is bulletproof to some extent, with bullets embedding into his skin rather than bouncing off him. He was able to survive a point blank explosion inside a police van, which had enough force two kill two guards and demolish the van; although it should be noted that he was left in a critical state, and required Tilda Johnson's help to heal him. **'Superhuman Speed': Bushmaster can move at speeds exceeding that of the finest human athlete. He was able to fight Luke Cage in close combat, outmaneuvering his attacks as fast as possible and even dodging bullets that are aimed at him. **'Superhuman Agility': Bushmaster is able to perform athletic feats that make him agile, using his acrobatic abilities to excel at close combat and survive from great heights with a simple jump and a roll. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Bushmaster was able to evade a bullet shot at him from close distance by Shades. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': After inhaling the herb of smoke during the Obeah ceremony, his bullet wounds had completely healed in mere seconds. When near death, Bushmaster suffered tearing and scars on his skin, after having Nightshade spreaded onto him, Bushmaster's wounds were fully healed in a short amount of time. Abilities ]] *'Master Martial Artist': McIver is an extremely skilled martial artist and combatant, able to easily incapacitate Nigel Garrison and kill him. He also utilizes Judo, Taekwondo, Capoeira, and Boxing in his fighting style. McIver is skilled enough to take down multiple men and Luke Cage, a highly skilled combatant. McIver also went to head to head with Cage, Misty Knight, and Shades at the same time, though he eventually lost due to Cage's superior durability. *'Master Acrobat': McIver is extremely skilled in acrobatics, able to take down Luke Cage with a flip kick and utilize his acrobatics in his fights. *'Master Tactician': John is an extreme, highly effective planner. *'Bilingualism': McIver is fluent in both English and Jamaican Patois, often interspersing the two languages in conversation with other Patois speakers. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Quincy McIver † - Father *Gwen McIver † - Mother *Paul Mackintosh/Anansi † - Maternal Uncle and Mentor *Ingrid Mackintosh - Maternal Aunt Allies *Maddah Myrie - Savior *Stylers **Sheldon - Childhood Friend and Partner **Gideon Shaw - Childhood Friend and Partner *Tilda Dillard - Savior *Stephanie Miller † *Benjamin Donovan - Former Lawyer *Nandi Tyler Enemies *'Mama' Mabel Stokes † *Pete 'Pistol' Stokes † - Attempted Killer *Mariah Dillard † - Target *Yardies **Neville Barnwell † **Nigel Garrison † - Victim *Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Luke Cage - Temporary Ally *Andre Jackson/Ray Ray † - Victim *Mark Higgins † - Victim *Dontrell Hamilton/Cockroach Hamilton † - Victim *Raymond Jones/Piranha Jones † - Victim *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight *James Lucas *Yangsi Gonshi **Hai-Qing Yang Trivia *In the comics, John McIver is a powerful crime-boss who coerced Noah Burstein in replicating the experiment that gave Luke Cage his powers. References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Yardies Members Category:Stylers Leaders Category:High Body Count